AHHHHHHHHHHHH, ou comment j'ai sauvé la planète avec Laink et Terra
by Le Staff
Summary: Petit texte racontant un de mes rêves chelous que je voulais partager parce qu'il est vraiment drôle... Vous vous demandez comment j'ai pu sauvé la planète avec Laink et Terra et que tout est parti d'une bouteille de vin ? Venez donc lire !


Hey les guys !  
Vous allez bien ? Peut-être, peut-être pas qui sait, en tout cas je ne le sais pas voilà.  
Bref !  
Un petit OS que je devais poster depuis longtemps mais que bah je retrouvais plus.  
Il s'agit là d'un rêve que j'avais fait et comme je l'avais trouvé très drôle je l'ai écrit. Le texte n'est donc pas beaucoup travaillé en soit mais bon..  
J'espère qu'il plaira quand même !

Sur ce, bonne lecture,  
Hésitez pas à lâcher une tite review !  
J'vous mange,  
Aroux, directrice du STAFF.

* * *

Pour commencer je devrais peut-être commencer par me présenter pour ceux qui me connaissent pas, parce que cette histoire est de mon point de vue donc bon, c'est quand même plus cool.

Je suis Alnia. Ou Aru-nya, ou Aru, ou encore Aroux depuis que je suis roux, j'ai quatre ans et demi d'après mes amis, je suis agenre et euh je fais un mètre cinquante, voilà, je pense que ça suffit pour avoir une idée de moi.

Revenons-en donc à ce qui vous a amenez ici... Cette histoire incroyable donc..

Hmm hmmm..

C'était un beau jour où peut-être une nuit...

J'suis pas concentré désolé.

Donc,

Y avait une sorte de marché au puce, mais genre c'était l'inverse, les gens sur les stands acheté et c'était les gens qui venaient qui vendaient leurs objets.

Il se trouve que j'avais en possession une bouteille de vin d'un grand cru, c'était un Moulinsart (dans ma tête j'étais en mode : Comme dans Tintin !)

Et donc bah j'allais la vendre, et genre les gens qui tenaient le stand... C'étaient Laink et Terra...

J'me suis dit j'suis gentil, j'ai pas fait ma fangirl (en fait j'fais jamais la fangirl)

Je leur propose ma bouteille, il me demande un prix...

Ptdr j'y connais rien moi... Du coup j'leur dis que je vais demander à ma mère

Donc j'y vais... Et là ma mère me dit qu'on la vend pas...

Bah du coup je retourne leur dire parce que je suis un gars grave sympa en vrai.

Et genre on boit un coup ensemble et tout oklm tranquille.

MAIS

MAIS

MAISSSS

Bah en fait les guys se sont fait appelé par la NASA.

Et c'est parti en couille..

En fait la terre, bah elle était grave dans la merde.

Et c'est les mecs qui devaient la sauver, ils sont donc parti en vaisseau, en me laissant leurs nums "au cas ou" je changerais d'avis pour la bouteilles.

Bref y sont partis et j'ai parlé avec des gens.

Et on s'est rendu compte que... Que... QUE

BAH QUE LES PROBLEMES DE LA TERRE Y ETAIENT LA QUE QUAND Y AVAIT PAS DE SOLEIL

TINTINTIN

Donc on m'a envoyé dans une sorte de vaisseau, mais pas n'importe quel vaisseau...

C'ETAIT UNE FUCKING BILLE ROSE

ROSE

ROSE BORDEL

Et on m'a envoyé DANS leur vaisseau

ET du coup je raconte tous à Laink et Terra...

Y a Terra qui se fout de ma gueule.

Mais Laink il est sympa (solidarité des gens de petites tailles magueule) il me croit !

Du coup Terra se fout de sa gueule.

Mais en attendant c'est Laink qui avait les commandes et je lui ai donné des coordonné, IL M'A ECOUTE.

IL M'A ECOUTE LE CON !

Il aurait pas du..

ON S'EST ECRASE CONTRE UNE PLANETE DE SABLE !

TERRA M'A MIS UNE PUTAIN DE BAFFE

Laink était mort de rire ._.

Et puis Terra avait grave envie de pisser, il y est donc allé...

MAIS CE CON A DISPARU !

DU COUP Y A LAINK QUI A COURU VERS MOI !

FRANCHEMENT, Y A LAINK QUI COURT VERS TOI, TU FAIS QUOI ?!

PARCE QUE MOI JE ME BARRE EN COURANT !

JE SUIS TOMBEE ET JE ME SUIS FAIT TAPER PAR LAINK

PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE GROSSE MERDE

Donc Laink m'a tapé

Puis il est allé pissé, mais juste a coté parce qu'il est pas suicidaire

Limite il a fait ça devant moi tranquille et tout...

Et genre en fait... LA PLANETE ETAIT PAS EN SABLE

LE SABLE C'ETAIT UNE ILLUSION !

DONC EN PLUS CT MEME PAS UNE PLANETE !

C'ETAIT UN VAISSEAU !

Du coup on voyait en transparence et tout.

J'étais content de pas avoir de jupe ou quoi...

On est arrivé à rentrer dans le vaisseau je sais pas comment

On sauve Terra

Et on tape les gens du vaisseaux

Ils partent et on se rend compte que c'est le vaisseau qui foutait la merde

On est rentré sur Terre

ME DEMANDEZ PAS COMMENT J'EN AI PAS LA MOINDRE IDEE

Et voilà

Voilà comment j'ai sauvé la planète avec Laink et Terra et que tout est parti d'une bouteille de vin, ça vous en bouche un coin hein ?


End file.
